


together

by princevector



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, there's no angst here sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: it was never about the town. it was always about themselves, and it showed in each other's eyes.





	1. first step

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back !
> 
> i wanted to try something new. i love creek, always have, always will! i wanted to try my hand at writing tweek in a way i haven't seen often done lately. he is a mentally ill character, but that is by no means a bad thing!! however, he is also a strong boy, and is not helpless! craig isn't just a cynical/monotonous boy, he's learning about communication and that alone is his kryptonite. 
> 
> they range from their 10 year old selves to young teens in this drabble series, maybe around 10-13? so they're still really emotionally immature but they're learning! together! i hope you enjoy this series of drabbles! i'll try updating this as frequently as i can!

“Tweek, it’s okay to be upset. But—“ Craig’s grip tightens around the other’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.”

He breathes in, trying to match up with Tweek’s breathing. It doesn’t work so well, but it doesn’t matter. Craig does his best to relax, trying to his best to push down his own bubbling emotions, and does so through a small smile.

“ _We’re gonna be okay. I promise.”_

Tweek, though still very much shaking and slightly twitching, does manage to offer a smile in return. He’s far from calm, his heart aflutter faster than Red Racer speeding down the track, but he’s certainly happier than he’d ever be if this happened while alone. Of course, Tweek was strong. He knows he can hold his own, against enemies in Freedom Pals, or against simple bullies, he can—and does! Yet, paranoia still continues to prove to be a formidable opponent.

It’s not defeatable, but Tweek isn’t the type to give up. With or without Craig, he’s a strong boy. He’s not helpless, built with a backbone even if he doesn’t match up in height. But Craig—Craig gives him something he’s never truly had before:

A bigger and better reason to believe in himself. Sure, he’s had confidence. But he’s never had someone who had confidence in  _him_. That sort of love uplifted Tweek, embraced him, made him feel something he’s never quite felt before.

“I still think they’re watching us—watching me! T—They could get us at any time—“

“Tweek, honey—“

“ _But!_ They may be here, but I’m still here too! And so are you! A—And…” He flashes a tiny smile. “We’re gonna be okay! I think. ”

Craig snorted, but leaned in to press their foreheads together. “We’ll get there, together, alright?”

“God! You’re so cheesy—!” He laughs, still a bit nervously, but it’s still a laugh, and that’s more than enough of a victory for the both of them.


	2. second step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to show a quick moment/conversation, mainly to show that Tweek has some frustration issues, but clearly states that he can hold his own! but at the same time, truly appreciates Craig's support!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was so cute, i loved writing it!

Tweek sparkles like the stars in the sky, maybe even brighter. His laugh, Craig imagines, is what stars sound like, if only they could be heard. Sometimes, he likes to pretend, simply by closing his eyes and letting his imagination take over. He’ll slouch further back into the blue beanbag chair, inhaling sharply, as if he were meditating. Except he wasn’t—rather couldn’t—since Tweek was currently rambling about some asshole who confronted him after school. Probably Cartman, Craig assumes.

“And then—he just—you know!” 

Craig can hear his boyfriend grow increasingly frustrated, but he’s not gonna stop the other from venting. He knows what Tweek wants, and that is simply to pour out all of his feelings, like one of those storms he produces. The way he speaks is brutal and relentless, but Craig likes it. 

Tweek is strong, after all.

“And I told him, I won’t stand for that shit! So I—! You know—“

“Told him what’s on your mind?”

Craig opens his eyes again, half-lidded, so he can stare up at the starry decorations on his ceiling. He doesn’t have to wear a readable expression—they know each other that well to know that this conversation is going surprisingly smoothly.

“Exactly!” Ugh—Gah, it’s just annoying! I can’t stand him, nobody can!”

Craig cracks a smile—purely out of amusement. “Want me to beat the shit out of him?”

Tweek furrows his brows, lips pursing into a tight frown. “No! I mean—ugh, I wish you could! But I told you, no more violence unless we’re in our hero personas!”

“He kind of deserves it.” Craig shrugs, now deciding to lean against Tweek, their shoulders brushing and it sends a slight shock through both boys. Though, it manifests in the form of a twitch on Tweek’s part. Intimate physical content is still a learning experience. “Besides, he pissed you off.”

“Yeah, and I’m perfectly capable of standing up for myself!” Tweek retorts, cheeks puffed, but it’s more cute than anything else. “M—Maybe next time I’ll consider giving him a piece of my mind!”

Craig shifts, just so he can rest his hand atop of Tweek’s, patting it gently. “I trust you to make the right decision, babe.”

Twerk relaxes with those words, snuggling close. “I’m glad you always have faith in me, even when I don’t always have faith in myself.”

“That’s because you’re brighter than any star in the sky.”

“Craig…” He stifles a laugh with his free hand, nudging against his boyfriend. “You’re ridiculous!”

“I know, I know.”

Craig wasn’t lying though. In his eyes, Tweek truly is the brightest star in the sky, and he can never take his eyes off such a mesmerizing sight.


End file.
